Love Unwanted
by ShadowXMoonlight
Summary: Lucian is rather injured and just about to die but Kagome stumbles upon him and saves him. Kagome is mated to Sesshomaru while her sister Melody just left Inuyasha after he cheated on her with Kikyo. Read the story because I suck at summaries. LucianXOCC. SesshomaruX Kagome, InuyashaXKikyo, and Shippo X Rin
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Attention

Deep within the darkness I could hear the battle of the winning of Selena the Death Dealer and Michael the hybrid that I helped created with the help of Selena who looks so much like my Sonja. I had moved my body slowly through the sewers and the streets. If I was going to die then I wanted to die under the moonlight night sky.

Kagome's mikos energies were pulsing around her, as was her wolf senses were howling within her body. Kagome had come to this area with her twin sister Melody and her own mate Sesshomaru, because Melody had to get away ever since Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo. She stopped walking when she smelled the metallic taste of blood coming from an alleyway.

Kagome made her way through the alleyway to spot a limp like body, then she ran towards it. "Lycan" she said, as she shook her head as she saw silver ooze coming from his wounds. She slowly went to work as she cut her wrist and dripping it over his wounds then her hands started to glow.

A hand grabbed her wrist tightly. "It's oh okay I'm not going to hurt you" she whispers softly, as she looked into the dark eyes of the man that she was trying to save "Trust me" she whispered softly, as his grip loosened then he passed back out. She started healing his wounds slowly with her miko powers, then sighs exhausted.

Sesshomaru had been running after his mate after since she just disappeared after he turned his back on her for one minute. Then he caught coming from an alleyway, as he slowly made his way down it to spot his mate/wife leaning against a wall panting lightly. "Sesshomaru over here" she calls out to him, as he makes his way towards her as he spots a male in her lap. He glared, as she looked up at him. "I found a Lycan pup can we keep him?" she smirks up at him, as he shakes his head at his mate.

Then he placed the male onto his shoulders, while helping his mate walk as she leaned against him. "He's a Lycan huh?" he asked curiously as she looks up at him and nods. "My Wolf just lead me to him" she responds softly, he laughed out, as he lead them to their place then he placed their guest into the guest room.

The Lycan opened his eyes, as he tried to sit up but he couldn't. He looked around the room as he spotted a child with white hair and icy sky blue hues staring at him. "Who are you?" the child questioned. "Lucian" he responds clearly, as he sits up slowly then a young looking child with orange hair and green hues appears in the room also. "Luna you know that we aren't supposed to be in here" he said sharply to her "But my wolf demon side is calling to him" she answers.

Kagome hits the young man upon the head. "Shippo don't be mean to your sister you know what your mother would say if she was up" she growled out, as she scooped up the little child. "Hello My name is Kagome and I found you and healed you in that Alleyway and this is my niece Luna and that there is my nephew Shippo" she says softly. "His name is Lucian" Luna said to her aunt.

Kagome laughed out softly. "My mate /husband carried you here" she responds gently. 'So I'm alive' he thought then he laughed out. "Another day to be alive" he said softly to himself. Luna got out of Kagome's arms as she made her way towards the male then she looks up at him. "Why are you so sad?" she asked him softly.

Lucian looked down at the small child as he gave the small child a smile. "I was betrayed by someone and then saved by someone that looked like my once beloved who had created the first creature that I had once tried to create with my own beloved heart" he answered the small child question softly.

Kagome made the children leave him alone so that Lucian could rest up a bit more but once again Lucian saw the white haired child in the room again, but this time sitting on the bed with flowers in her hand. "What do you have for me little one" he asked her softly. Then she hands him the flower with a smile upon her face, then she gets up and runs out of the room.

Lucian was puzzled over the little girl, then he shook his head. Just has another being appeared but this one had long white hair, striking male features, stripes on his cheeks, cold golden warm hues, and Elf like ear. "Hi" Lucian responded curiously. "My name is Sesshomaru and my mate Kagome has spoken about you Lucian. You should be thankful that my mate had saved your life" he said coldly, as Lucian looked at him. "What are you?" he asked him.

Sesshomaru had never heard that question before. "I'm a dog demon , my wife is an elemental wolf demoness with miko powers along with her twin sister, my nephew is a fox demon and my niece that was just in here is a half Elemental Wolf and Half Dog Demon" he explained as he looked at him

Later that night Lucien had pondered about what Sesshomaru had said about their being demon's but there has been a war going on that he has never noticed before. The door slammed opened, as a female stormed into the room. 'She looks like Kagome' he thought.

Melody had long raven black hair that when her calves striking icy sky blue hues, curvy body, that anyone could see since she was wearing high heeled black boots, dark blue skinny jeans, and a blue corset, as she looked at him with her eyes.

Lucian had never before in his life ever seen a creature much like this one before him. "Mommy" said the little girl named Luna as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "I knew I felt something off" she growled out, as she stared into his eyes.

Kagome came running, as she wrapped her arm around her sister. "No we need him sister, because of the war that is raging in the world" she cries out, as Melody growled out, scooping up her daughter and leaving the room with her hair following after her.

Lucian raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her. "What war?" he asked her curiously "The War of the Vampires and Lycan's of course…They are using us demons in the war" she responds as she sighs. "A Man named Marcus is looking for his brother William" she says, as she wraps her arms around herself.

"A woman Selena and A man Michael are searching for her past memories but Marcus is using the demons basically us to fight this war" she says, as she looks at him. "You can help us search for a man they named Alexander Cornvis" she says as she sighs deeply. "My Wolf side knew that you could help us" she whispers softly.

Later that night Lucian sat on the bed, as he heard screaming coming from the room. "No you don't fucking get to see your kids asshole." Screamed a voice he knew was Melody. "You know what Inuyasha fuck you" she screamed out loudly, as there was a loud thud coming from her room wall.

Lucian slowly stood up from the bed, as he made it towards the hallway then he slowly walked down the stairs not making a sound. But he felt something pull on his jacket, he turns his head and looks down at the little girl. "You need to be in bed little one" he whispers to her softly.

Luna was confused on why he was leaving them. "Please don't go Mr. Lucian" she whimpers as she looks up at him gently with her blue hues. Lucian lowered himself down to her level and stared into her eyes. "I won't be gone long I promise" he whispered softly to her.

Luna nods her head as she quickly gives him a hug then she slowly makes her way back into her room. Lucian shakes his head as he stands up and makes his way towards the back door where he leaves then he slowly shifts into a large Lycan and starts running away from the house.

'Be back soon Daddy' Little Luna thought softly, as she watched him from her window as well as Melody. "Good Riddance" she said to herself, as she turned on her heel and went to bed. None of them realizing that the enemy was closing in on them.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems in the world

Lucian quickly arrived into a clearing as he turned and looked at the house from the spot that he was in. 'I am sorry Little one but I can't stay there anymore' he thought then he heard screaming then he quickly turned and ran back towards the house.

Luna had gotten out of bed when she heard noise coming from downstairs then something crashed through the windows which caused her to scream loudly, as she ran back up the stairs as she ran into her mother's room. "Mommy Vampires are in the house" she said as Sesshomaru started growling at them.

Sesshomaru started fighting the vampires off, along with Kagome as she used her Miko powers along with her demon speed. "There are too many of them Sesshy" she cries out loudly. Melody came running out of the room as she threw down the weapons. "Melody Higurashi what the hell" Kagome screamed out.

"Oh yea right like I was going to leave them at home" Melody yelled out as she was hit in the arm and she fell down to the ground having trouble breathing. "Kagome get the kids and take off now" she says panting heavily.

Lucian crashed into the room through the back door in his Lycan form growling loudly, Melody looked up at the male as she passed out from the pain. Kagome had left the house with the kids, along with Sesshomaru. Lucian tore the vampires apart with his claws and fangs, has he changed back then he walks over towards the female wearing nothing but pants.

Morning had hit the house, and Kagome walked in to find Melody lying on the couch, while Lucian was leaning against the wall. She quickly made her way to Lucian. "I am fine and your sister is doing fine" he says has he opens his eyes and stares at Kagome. "Where is your husband"

"Why aren't you dead that's what I want to know" said a voice causing Lucian to turn and spot Selena standing there in all of her leather. "Selena" he said, as he blinks his eyes. "Why are you in sunlight?" he questioned her smoothly. "Alexander gave me his power before he died….Michael is dead" she responds sadly.

"The reason I am alive is because of that Girl right there" Lucian says point towards Kagome, as she growled out. "No no she isn't going to hurt you Kagome" he says simply towards her as he stands up. "Get your husband here" he said towards her.

After getting them here, Luna ran ahead and glomped Lucian wrapping her arms around his neck. "You came back" she squeals happily nuzzling his neck. After hearing groaning, as Lucian turned and saw Melody stirring. "Go to your mother" he says as he places her down and makes her go back to her mother. "Mommy your alive" she says softly.

Selena watched the scene between Lucian her known old enemy and the little girl. "Oh how rude of me I am Selena" she says as she bows. "I am Sesshomaru this here is my wife Kagome and her twin Melody along with her two kids Shippo the little boy and her daughter Luna" said Sesshomaru moving his white hair away from his shoulder.

Melody woke up, as she groans out rather loudly. Still feeling the pain of claws and swords tearing into her flesh, as she looks around the room and her eyes landing on Lucian, then she moved on to see a new person arrive.

Melody groans as she sat up. "What the hell happened here" she asks as she rubs her head, and she looks around. "Did we win or am I dead?" she adds "You are very much alive" answered Lucian "Why did those vampires come in the first place?" she questioned "Because they heard Lucian" said the new comer.

"So My daughter was endangered because my sister helped him just great" she growls out, as she stood up and tried leaving the living room, but Lucian grabbed her hand before she could. Their eyes met but he growled from the pain, as he let go of her hand and she walked off.

"I should have warned you Lucian but my sister doesn't really like being touched" Kagome warned to late, as Lucian sighs. "We should probably leave here before they catch the scent" said Selena, causing the others to nod. "Gather what little things you can and we shall leave." Said Lucian as he looks at the others.

Luna walks over towards Lucian and pulls on his shirt. "Are we leaving?" she asks him, causing him to nod "But we can't leave because daddy won't be able to find us" she says crying softly. Kagome blinks as she turns towards Sesshomaru "WHAT!" Melody yelled instead, as she growls out.

Selena watches the female known as Melody. "Kagome take the children to gather their stuff while a maim your husband here" Melody growled out. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, as she did what she was asked, and Selena looks at them each as did Lucian.

"Sesshomaru how the fuck could you" Melody yelled rather loudly, as she glared at him. Sesshomaru sighs "Luna was worried about you so she grabbed the phone and called him and told him what happened….I know what he did to you Melody and I am not going to allow anything to come to you and them" he responds simply.

"The hell you aren't" She growls out "He cheated on me with his ex gf from high school, while we had a child." She hissed out. As angry tears came down her cheeks, as she stares at him angrily just has Luna comes running to the room. "Don't be mad at Uncle Sesshy, he couldn't stop me" she cries out, crying rather loudly. Melody reached down for her child, as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I smell something rather disgusting" Selena said with a warning, while a male with white hair that reached his calves appeared with a female with black hair expect the male had white dog ears on top of his head and warm golden eyes unlike Sesshomaru.

"Melody your alive" said the male, Luna pulled out of her mother's arms and, running towards the male. "Daddy you're here" she cries out, as she wraps her arms around his legs. Melody growled out as she saw the black haired female standing there, as Kagome came out of the room with Shippo, Kagome glared at her while Shippo glared at Inuyasha.

"Grandpa!" screamed Luna, as she ran towards another male that looked much like the other two males expect his eyes were warm and softened at the younger female. "Hello Father" said Sesshomaru with relief, as Kagome relaxed just a little bit.

"I see that we have new faces" said Toga, as he looks around, seeing a vampire and a lycan. "Papa Toga this is Selena the vampire and Lucian the Lycan" Melody said. "This is my other papa Toga" she adds softly, as she looks at Inuyasha. "Now that you know that I am alive and well then you can leave along with your whore" she growls out, but she stumbled a little bit, which made Lucian catch her "Thanks" she says to him.

"I am not leaving" Inuyasha shouted out, as he glared at the male touching his ex wife "The hell you aren't" Melody growled out, as she watched him "Just leave stupid idiot" yelled Shippo, as he crossed his arms.

"Get the hell out of that form runt" Inuyasha screamed out, Luna ran back towards her mommy while Shippo glared towards him, as he growls out. Shippo started changing as he became taller, and his orange hair become longer, and his tail as well, as he stared at Inuyasha with his dark emerald green hues.

Melody was never prouder than this moment seeing her baby in his form, because he was rather handsome. "You want to fight mutt" Shippo said in a deep voice. Lucian was rather surprised to see him look like this and so was Selena. Kagome chuckled, as she looked over towards them "He is actually a teenager and this is him as a teenager" she says simply with a shrug upon her shoulders.

"No fighting now both of you shut up!" Toga said annoyingly at his younger pup, as he rubs his temples. "Grandpa where is Grandma and cousin Rin?" Luna asked curiously, as Kagome was curious as well for her step daughter.

"They are coming" he answered the question, as Sesshomaru looked at his father "What do you mean that they are coming" he said coldly "Because Rin is rather worried about her parents" Toga responded.

"Then we must wait here" Melody said, as she looked at Lucian, and he nods his head. "I think we shall be safe with a whole bunch of people here" he responded, as Kagome sighed in relief. "Besides I think the hanyou smell will help run off any vampires that come upon us" Selena added, which caused Kagome to laugh out loud.

Inuyasha didn't like being ganged up by a bunch of strangers, and he definitely didn't like this new male all over Melody. He also didn't like Luna becoming so attached to him either, he would have to snip that in the bud right away.

The group waited for the other two family members to arrive as Kagome and Melody talked to Selena. "So how well do you know Lucian?" asked Kagome rather curiously "He has been the enemy of the vampires forever and we all thought he was died but apparently not" she answers her question, Melody tilts her head to the side. Then she shakes her head clearing her thoughts, as Luna ran over towards her and sat upon her lap.

"Did he ever have someone" she asked her, Selena sighs as she looked at the young child. "She was a beautiful vampire named Sonja, and happened to be Victor's Daughter. He was born from a werewolf that could never change back into human form again…. He was Victor's pet, and a smith as well" she continued on with the story. "Until Sonja saved Lucian from being killed, and she was pregnant with her first child but she had angered her father with mixing the bloodlines, of the powerful races. She was hung and the sun light had killed her, He made me and that's how things how turned out" she said softly, as Luna looked at Lucian with soften eyes.

"But Victor betrayed us all and so did many of my coven" she added to the story, as Lucian growls out. "You shouldn't be telling them that story Selena" he said coldly, as he stood up and walked out of the room. "What a whimp" said Inuyasha, as he leaned against the wall.

Melody got up placing Luna in Kagome's lap, as she made her way towards him. "He was deeply in love with her and she was killed right in front of him, he isn't whimp. He fought for what he believed in, and that was to free the lycan's" she says rather angrily, as she glares at him. "He has passion for what he believes in, he wanted to mix the bloodlines and so he did with Michael" she says, as her eyes stared turning red.

"Mommy" Luna cries, as she gets up and runs towards her, wrapping her arms around her legs. Melody calms down as she looks at her child then she scoops her up and walks out of the room, up the stairs as she puts her to sleep.

Later that night the last two members arrived. "Shippo" cried a black haired female with dark chocolate brown eyes, as she wraps her arms around the red haired male. "Hello Rin" Shippo said with a blush upon his cheeks, Lucian watched the family moments. As Melody came down to see her son blush, which caused her to smirk. "Well she is asleep and I think we need to come up with a plan" she said.

**Lucian's P.O.V**

I have never seen or meet a female like her before, she was rather different and not to mention rather beautiful. But I shouldn't have impure thoughts about Little Luna's mother, but she was single. I truly want to know more about her, because these thoughts about her will not stop.

"Melody is right we need a plan of action" Toga said, as I looked at him. This older male I think I could learn to like along with Sesshomaru but this younger one, and the girl he brought, is going to be a problem. "Grandpa Toga is right" said the younger female that with Shippo the young teenage fox that wouldn't stop blushing since she was nuzzling him.

"Agreed…Rin stop nuzzling Shippo" Sesshomaru said coldly, as he looked at the young teenagers. "Oh let them be Sesshomaru" Kagome said to her mate. Shippo just kept blushing at the mention of Rin nuzzling him, which caused Melody to grin rather boldly at the site.

"I think we should stay together as a group….Before you start Melody it just makes more sense, and we'll just travel like a group and take turns watching each other" Toga said as he looked around.

"I agree with Toga-san" I said suddenly, as I cleared his throat "Marcus and William won't suspect was it coming to them" I added as an after-thought, as I looked at everyone around me.

"Then it is agreed, starting tomorrow we shall leave" said Toga, as he yawns. "Now then I think we should probably get some sleep and rest" he added looking at everyone. "Good Idea Papa Toga" said Melody, as she yawns. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin in one room, Me and Izayoi in another, Melody, Shippo, and Luna in another, then Inuyasha, and Kikyo in another…. Lucian can stay in the living… and Selena.." he was going to say. "I'm just going to stand watch, I don't really sleep that much anymore" Selena said, as Melody got up and took her hand. "She will stay with me and the kids" she responds kindly.

I was surprised and I think Selena was as well when she said that, it made my heart swell seeing this beautiful woman doing this. "Alright" Selena said not wanting to anger this woman like the stupid half-breed did. "Intil tomorrow" Toga said, as we nodded in agreement and went our separate way.

I slept on the couch, but I couldn't sleep much, as I heard whimpering coming from beside me. I opened my eyes and saw a young Luna standing there sniffling.

"What's wrong little one?" I asked her softly, as I sat up. "I can't find Momma, I'm hearing soft moaning noises from My grandparents, and daddy's room. Shippo disappeared somewhere, and I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" she questioned me with a sad look upon her face.

I sighed, then I turned on my side and she crashed into my chest, snuggling deep. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 'I wonder if this what it would be like if Sonja didn't get killed and the child was born' I thought then cleared that thought from my head. Has I wrapped my arms around the small child, and fell asleep.


End file.
